A letter for you
by Mariclast
Summary: After Frisk s death, Toriel gives Sans a strange letter. In that letter there s a final message to him from his precious sweetheart. What could be her last wish? Sans x Frisk. One-shot. AU (Flowerfell fic).


_A letter for you_

**Disclaimer:** I totally _**DON´T**_ own _**Undertale **_or _**Flowerfell**_ stories, I´m just using its characters for fun.

How many time have passed away…since her last child died? She really doesn´t know…She doesn´t even want to know. She made her a promise a long time ago…A promise that she must accomplish now more than ever…That´s why she keeps following the path of golden flowers…because **HE** is at the end of it. Finally, after a not so long trail, Toriel arrives to where ¨they¨ are. As always, Sans is in front of her grave. The golden flowers are blooming beautifully, the birds are singing a nostalgic song, it seems like a great day to be outside…but he´s here…just watching her big grave, under the lights and shadows of the place…like he was under a grave too.

-Sans, I know how you feel but…you cannot be here forever…you know it, right? -declares Toriel worried about him and his actual state. He always has been a skeleton, but now…he looks truly **DEAD**.

Although he apparently hears every word of her, he doesn´t make a sound neither a move. He just remains there, silent, staring at her grave like he was a sad guardian dog waiting for his owner to come back. Flowey is his only company here, so it knows how much time he has been there and as Toriel and the others, it´s really worried about him. The sound of a tired sigh from Toriel…is the only thing that stops the silence between them.

-Listen, you maybe don´t want to hear me or maybe you´re already out of your mind but…I came here because you can´t keep being here Sans, it´s destroying you…-as she said, he´s not paying attention to her, although of the desperation of her voice and the truth of her statements-…Fine, as always…I can´t save anyone…I couldn´t save any of them…even her…-she murmurs to herself, feeling defeated, guilty and useless-…but there´s still a promise that I need to keep, so please, give me a bit of your attention for a few seconds at least…

Then, she pulls out of her clothes a white envelope, but that doesn´t even make him look back at her.

-This letter is for you, Sans…-says Toriel unsure of finishing her sentence, but after a long silence, she does it-…It´s a letter that Frisk asked me to give it to you before she went to…die.

Without hesitation after hearing her last words, Sans turns around and quickly takes the letter from her paws, making Toriel surprise a little. It was like a sudden power had controlled him just a moment ago at the mention of Frisk´s name, now, he´s just holding and staring at the letter with insecurity. His bony hands shake a bit at the saw of his name written on the envelope. Confused around a lot of different emotions, Sans´ mind ended with only one question on it: ¨ Why…she wrote this for him? ¨. What could be the thing that she wanted so much to tell him…even if she couldn´t write so well cause of her ¨curse¨…?

-Toriel…could you please…leave us alone? -states Sans slowly, his words are deep and kind of rare. This is not surprising, after all…there have passed a long time since the last time he spoke.

She silently assents at his request, understanding his feelings and then goes away, as quietly as she appeared. She knows she should keep insisting, but for now…Sans deserves to be alone with ¨her¨ and her last words to him. After a few minutes of just staring at the white envelope with Frisk´s handwriting on it, Sans finally finds in him the courage to open it and starts reading it. It says:

_Dear Sans:_

_This letter might be a weird surprise for you now…cause…well…I´m supposed to be dead right now that you´re reading it…I know that this is hurting you, but there´s something that I need to tell you…no…that I MUST beg you now that I´m gone…so please don´t stop reading, OK?_

_Sans, we have been through a lot since we met, right? There are just so many things that I couldn´t count them all even if I tried…We have so many memories together, Sans…You were my first ¨friend¨ in this world, well, after Flowey of course…but you were definitely my most precious friend…and sometimes…you were more than just a friend to me…_

_You and all the monsters in the Underground were…like a family to me…even when they were so mean and violent at first…So I wanted to help them and save them from this whole world of despair and fires of hell…And at the end…I did it…by dying…I know that you wouldn´t like my decision…so I never told you…and I apologize for that, Sans…Living in a free world without me…might don´t have sense at all for you…Maybe you wish to die and follow me but I really don´t want that…It would pain me…if you try to kill yourself just to be able to ¨see¨ me again…so…that´s why I need to plead you this, Sans…_

…_If remember me makes you feel so much in pain…please…be free to forget me at any time…I know that what I´m asking you is impossible but…I think it´s the best for you…I know how much my death hurts you, Sans…and I don´t want you be like that forever…so please…just…forget everything about me, stop crying, smile again, move on and live YOUR life…If you keep asking yourself why I beg you for such a thing…well…the truth is that…I really like your smile Sans…and I don´t want it to disappear for my fault…This is my last and only wish now, Sans, so please…do it? Would you do it…for me? Loves you forever and ever,_

_Frisk_

The tears that have been falling from Sans´ eye sockets since he started reading the letter…can´t stop now. He covers his face with one of his bony hands, trying to not wet the letter in front of him with his tears. Flowey looks at him with a sadder expression than before. Frisk´s death, her last wish and her known but untold love for him are making him cry, suffer and be confused about what he must do now more than ever. What should he do now? **HOW** should he live now…without her? Smile without a really reason to…it just feels not right. Her last wish is indeed…difficult to achieve…specially for him.

-This is not funny, sweetheart…-says Sans in a low and gloomy tone, starting to move away his hand from his skull-…Even you want me to go from here…

After a defeated chuckle, Sans looks the sky above him, filling his eye sockets with an almost blinding light, but that doesn´t bothers him.

-…I can´t promise you I will smile as much as you would like me to sweetheart, but…at least…I will try…cause…-he returns his stare to her grave for a last time-…I love you too, sweetheart…and I always will…

Then, he leaves his scarf on her grave and starts to walk away, but very slowly. He won´t come back for a while, but…he surely will see her again, after all, she still is…his one and only…sweetheart.

**THE END**


End file.
